


Receptive

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: 2nd POV, Bloodplay, Community: sherlockkink, Knife Play, M/M, Needle play, PWP, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coward is indeed unique among men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Receptive

**Author's Note:**

> Some amazing person at the kink meme asked for some real bloodplay set after "Vulnerabilities". Which of course, I had to have a go at.

You study the man lying before you, trusting, anticipating, his shoulders rising every so slightly with each breath. He wants, and you are willing to give. The tools gleam in the dimmed light, and you run your hands down the curve of his spine, across the jutting blades of his shoulders, down the flinching sides of his abdomen, his breath releasing in a shuddering sigh of want. He knows what you are doing; mapping out each inch of his body, learning the placement of each overly sensitive knot of nerves, the stark contrast of each unblemished portion against older marks. You plan the wordless poetry you will write on him, each cut perfectly placed to compliment the whole.

Here, you will accent the curve of muscle with a series of cuts, each one invisible for the beat of time after you pull the blade from skin, flawless before it opens to reveal the luridly colored interior, red and wet and sticky. Here, you will carefully peel small strips of flesh from muscle, leaving raw wounds to force him to remember this each day, every time he reaches for a pen, a cup, a handshake. Here, pacing down either side of the knobs of his spine, you will pinch the skin, hard enough to bruise, and slide long silver needles through each rapidly purpling mark, a line of metal stretching from the base of his skull to the small of his back. (Later, you will remove them, slowly, twisting each as they pull from puffy flesh, and listen to his panting moans as he struggles not to move.) You will seek out the swollen bites, shaded in yellow and green, and you will tease them to unbearable sensitivity with tongue and lips and breath, and then draw out the blood once more with crooked teeth.

You will turn him over, breath rushing out as his back settles to the sheets, each small pain blooming anew as you press him down, opening his legs wider. Your mouth will seek his cock, as your hands open lines of blood on the smooth insides of his thighs, (later, the blood will mingle with pale semen as it oozes from his overfucked hole, staining the sheets, but he can afford new sheets). He will sigh, and moan, and twist, and each sound will only make you want more. Soon enough your mouth will slide from swollen cock to balls, and from there it is only a slight movement to puckered arse, and all too soon your mouth will be otherwise occupied, as you slide into him, his eyes glazing at the pain of barely adequate preparation. You will suck at the lower lip he has been biting, nip at neck and jaw and collarbone, and he will have to wear high collars for another week at least. Every bright spot of blood will cause another delicate shudder of abused skin, pull another hungry cry from those parted lips. Your lips will be gentle, as are your strokes, but your teeth are vicious, and your hands will be busy opening wounds, tormenting flesh, teasing his body.

When he comes, it will be almost enough to make him pass out, but you will reengage his mind with some clever marking, even as the clenching of him around you brings you to the edge and pulls you over into ecstasy. You will not collapse on him as he goes limp; instead you will roll off, carefully, and begin the slow process of removing the metal pins adorning his ribcage, which can lead to another round even sooner than either of you expect. He will watch you, tongue coming out to lick his lips, pulling the lower in to set his teeth against the mark you left, and you will find that you are already hungry again.

You have never met anyone who enjoys dispensing pain as much as you do, is as careful and dedicated an artist of the body's limits, but you have also never known anyone who takes such pleasure in receiving pain, who turns it into such a sensual delight. Coward is indeed unique among men, and you think this is a match made in some place once holy, now debased.

You pick up a blade and set it to trembling skin.


End file.
